


How it ends

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: The Buckley-Diaz family spend the day baking bread- leading to other catastrophes.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Carla Price, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Carla Price, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Carla Price, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	How it ends

The smell of bread is filling the air in their house; roaming the hallways of their home that brings nostalgic feelings to those inside. Baking is not done very often in the Buckley-Diaz house. Most of the time it is either Buck's cooking- because Eddie cannot cook- and takeout. Their schedule is pretty packed, so when they find the time to bake today with Christopher, it's nice.

"Mmm." Chris says; the sound of his crutches being heard in the distance, approaching the kitchen.

"Smells good, huh?"

"Yeah it smells so good Buck. Is it bread?"

Buck comes in front on Christopher; leaning on the countertop across from him.

"Yep. I decided that we can have some fun and bake today." Buck explains to him.

"Do you need any help?" Christopher asks. He's such a nice kid.

Buck smiles at him. "No, all we have to do is wait for it to cook. But thanks buddy."

"Okay." Chris says; getting off of his seat on the chair and heading to the living room to watch some cartoons.

As Christopher sets himself down on the couch, Buck turns back towards the oven- checking on the bread through the screen.

"Smells good in here. Are you making some bread?" Eddie says from behind.

Buck turns to face Eddie; still in his pj's.

"You're just like our child." Buck starts "He asked the same thing when he woke up."

Eddie brings Buck in for a tender kiss allowing his body to relax in his husband's arms.

"And so what, is that such a bad thing?" Eddie teases, pulling Buck closer; chest to chest.

"No, not at all." he says, wrapping his arms around Eddie.

While the bread is cooking, the Buckley-Diaz' spend their time getting ready for the day and finishing their chores.

It's in the middle of their tasks that the oven dings.

"It's ready." Buck exclaims, practically running towards the oven to take the bread out.

"Ooo, can I have some of-"

Buck slaps Eddie hand as he is reaching for the bread. "You have to wait for it to cool down. You can't cut hot bread Eddie- everyone knows that." he laughs

Eddie puts his hands up in defense: as if saying he didn't know that, when he clearly does.

"Is Chris ready yet. Carla's on her way over now; she just texted."

"I'm done." Christopher smiles, walking into the kitchen towards his dad's.

As if the universe knew, a knock follows at the door.

"I'll go get it."

Buck opens the door-looking at Carla- ecstatic as ever.

"Buckaroo, it's nice to see you." she says bringing him in for a hug.

"I missed you too."

"Hey Carla." Eddie starts; coming in to give Carla a big hug- along with Christopher.

"Hi Eddie." Carla starts, then looks down at Chris. "And hello Christopher. How is my favourite person doing?"

"I'm good." Chris replies

"Okay. Well it's time for us to head out; you're dads have to go out." Carla explains

"Wait." Buck starts; grabbing the freshly sliced bread off the counter "Take some bread with you. We baked it."

"Thank you. It's probably delicious, meaning that Eddie definitely didn't cook it." Carla teases

Eddie looks at Carla and Chris laughing hysterically at him. "Wow."

"Sorry dad, she's not wrong- you do suck." Chris laughs

Buck nods to that; Eddie hitting him playfully for agreeing with their son.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go now. Say bye to your dads." Carla says to Christopher

"Bye dad, bye Buck. I love you." Chris says. Buck and Eddie lean down to their son's height and engulf him in a right embrace.

"Love you to, be safe."

"We will." Carla says- her and Christopher walking out the door.

-

"Come on Eddie, the reservation is at seven not nine."

Eddie comes running down the stairs; pants being partially on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"You look handsome." Buck smiles- eyeing Eddie up and down. He's wearing a navy blue dress pants with a black Henley and dark brown shoes. "You always do."

Eddie comes and stands beside Buck; kissing him on the cheek sincerely.

"Thank you."

"Okay- let's go."

-

"I heard that this place had really good reviews; I was looking at them last night."

"Of course you did." Eddie teases

"What, I was excited."

Eddie shakes his head and him in awe. He's lucky to have found Buck; he truly is happy.

Turn left at the next light  
"We're almost there." Eddie points out the window "The restaurant is right across the street, we just have to make a left here and-"

-

Everything hurts. It's hard to figure out what just happened.

Eddie's head is beating vigorously and he can't move. They were in a car accident.

There is a burning sensation coming from his arm. Blood covers most of the right side of his body from his shoulder to his hip. There is glass shattered- some sticking in his elbow.

"Buck?"

"Hmm."

Eddie looks over to the passenger seat of the car where Buck was seated, but he us not there.

"Where are you?"

Eddie tries to look around from his position in his seat, but he can't seem to figure out where Buck is located.

"I'm stuck."

Eddie looks in the rear view mirror and sees that Buck is stuck in the window of the truck.

Eddie's eyes start to well up with tears.

"Buck? Can you reach my hand from there?" Eddie asks worryingly

Buck tries to reach for Eddie's hand and barely makes it; latching onto his ring finger.

"Stay with me okay."

Buck grunts in response, not being able to say anything.

-

"Is help on the way?"

"I think I heard someone call 911, but I don't know how far out they are." Eddie explains

Buck starts to sniff the air around him.

"What is that smell?" he asks

Eddie looks around for what Buck is talking about. As he looks to the head of the car, a fire ignites and flames are set- burning some of the car around them.

"There is a fire. Some of the car is on fire." he says

"It's hard to breathe back here Eddie."

"I know. Just- talk to me okay."

"Okay." Buck pauses not knowing what to say "I remember the first time we met."

"Buck no, stop." Eddie interrupts "Stop acting like this is the last time we are going to see each other, okay. Think about the future; of us making it out."

Buck shakes his head.

"Eddie, no. This is important-let me continue. Please." Buck begs

Eddie nods at Buck; looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"When I first met you, I thought "damn, he's hot". And you are, you still are. When I look at you, I always remind myself how lucky I am to have someone in my life like you; you and Christopher. Since the day that I met you, I knew that I wanted to marry you, and when I did my life was complete."

Eddie has tears starting to fall down his face.

"It's funny. I thought that you hated me when we first met, but then I learned that you liked me; and I liked you too. Buck, Christopher and I are so glad to have you in our life. You have filled it with so much joy and I can't even express how much I love you. I am in love with you." Eddie finishes; staring at him through the mirror

"I know, I love you too."

-

Buck coughing starts to become labored. The pieces if glass in the window pinching his stomach causing him to bleed out.

"What- Buck are you okay? What's happening." Eddie asks worried

"I'm bleeding." Buck coughs

Eddie looks around in the car for supplies.

"Can you find anything to apply pressure with?"

"No." he says; voice raspy "I can't"

Eddie sighs in distress.

"Just- hold my hand." Eddie begs

Buck reaches further into the car for Eddie's hand- holding on to it tightly.

"Eddie." Buck starts; making sure that Eddie is looking at him through the mirror "I love you-"

"What. You love me, what?"

Buck doesn't answer.

"Buck?"

Buck's hands feel cold against him- feeling lifeless.

As Eddie looks back at Buck in the mirror, it is everything that he prayed would never happen.

Buck is lying there lifeless. The blood flow through-out his body has stopped.

He's gone.  
The only thing left for Eddie to do is cry; all he can do now is wait for help to arrive.

-

"Hello. Is anyone in here."

Eddie dries his eyes; tears now dried on his cheek.

"Yes, I'm in here." he calls- voice low

"Okay sir, we are going to get you out now. It might hurt a little but we got you." a woman tells him

The amount of pain that radiates through-out his body is unexplainable. Every pull that the firefighters do to his body, hurts more than the last.

Eddie's field of view is filled by a paramedic.

"Can you tell me who the other man in the car is?" he asks

"My husband. He was my husband. We were firefighters for the 118."

"Oh okay. Thank you for your service." He pauses "I am so sorry for your lose."

Eddie is trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

"Thank you. He was a great man."

The man smiles down at him- moving him on the board to the back of the paramedic truck.

Buck was a great man. He had the biggest heart that any human could ever imagine. He was Eddie's rock, his other half; his love. And now he has to live the rest of his life- without him.


End file.
